A Good Day to be the Savior of the Galaxy
by The Shaved Wookie
Summary: here's my one shot, reposted. I will get back to my original story soon. Stress is tough, but I loved my idea and wish to finish it. Your patience is appreciated. Keelah Se'lai!


Shepard pleasantly sighed on the three-seater sofa as the light came in through the many windows on the house. Although noticeably dimmer than the Sol system's star, Tikkun was still more than enough to turn the 18 hour nights into day. Fortunately, quarians slept twice in one day, so his body wasn't taxed.

Tali was in the kitchen, and he could smell the sweet perfume of sausage cooking, likely with eggs and hashbrowns, as it was his favorite breakfast. The scent of something foreign was to be expected, as his quarian wife had quickly taken to cooking, easily able to make both their dishes separately, but simultaneously.

"John?" She said, walking across the kitchen's island to find her bond mate. "Breakfast is ready." Shepard couldn't help but admire her beauty, still in her sleepwear, much of her curvaceous form was clearly visible to his eye. She'd been busy with the Admirals over the past few days, which had limited their personal time to both of their displeasure.

"Why don't you come sit by me for a while instead?" Shepard said casually, patting the couch beside him.

Tali made an expression similar to raising an eyebrow, likely learned from him, but considering she didn't have said hair patches it merely made a comical appearance. She did walk over to him, though instead of simply sitting beside him, she placed her shapely bottom on top of his left thigh. Her scent was invigorating, a slightly sweet perfume that did more than just focus his attention.

Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around his wife, bringing her closer as their bodies molded as one. A few silent minutes passed by, breakfast forgotten, as neither needed to speak to know their counterpart's love. Shepard took the initiative, gently placing a hand on her cheek and guiding her lavender lips towards his own. Her taste was sweeter than her smell, the sharper set of teeth paired with a longer and more slender tongue giving her an exotic, but alluring feel. As their tongues met, a moan emanated from the beautiful quarian, her body responding to the need one has for their significant other.

Without feeling the need to ask, Shepard carefully unlatched the buttons on the back of her sleeping gown, the only thing keeping her nude form away from his hungry eyes. The robe fell, exposing her breasts to the cool air inside the home, quickly raising the multiple mini projections on each breast much like a human woman's lone pair. However, instead of raising from her seated position to allow the robe to fall to the ground, she moved beside him. Her cocky smirk revealed her canines, only a little larger than a humans', but still adding towards her allure.

"It's your turn, my love." She said sweetly, lifting her legs onto the couch and crossing them with the robe still partially on to prevent any sneaky actions by her spouse.

Having learned long ago arguing with your wife, especially on this, is never a good idea, he obliged by standing, removing his shirt to her, his toned abs and chest doing wonders for his wife's libido. Seeing no reason to pause, especially after a few days of her absence in the bedroom, he unbuckled his shorts, their presence forgotten before they had even hit the ground. Now only in his boxers, he spread his arms wide towards his wife, as if expecting her appraisal.

"You're not done yet." She spoke calmly, her ever present smirk doing wonders to melt his resistance. Quickly, his boxers hit the ground, his member partially hardened already.

Tali didn't speak further, instead quickly removing herself from the couch as the robe fell aside. Instead of standing and another make out session, as Shepard expected, his quarian lover stayed on her knees, grasping his member with her long powerful fingers. He felt her breath on his shaft, which quickly stiffened at the attention it had desired.

No words were needed as Tali opened her mouth, slowly taking his head into its warm confines. Teasing it for a few moments, she soon took as much of it as she could, his shaft easily reaching her throat. Although quarians had a smaller stature, and as a result, a smaller oral cavity, she could take his member in its entirety in her mouth, but she had another trick up her sleeve. Her slender tongue snaked out of her mouth, wrapping around his erection like a snake around its prey. She slowly began pleasing him, the rhythmic movement of her mouth and tongue giving Shepard a feeling of pure ecstasy. Her mouth was a symphony of pleasure, completely omitting any of the outside world as his wife sucked, licked, and even playfully gently bit his member.

Neither noticed the airlock open as both were focused on the oral sex. Shepard had given the code to open his door only to his most trusted compatriots, and they more often than not informed them of a pending arrival long before reaching the planet's surface. Samara, however, was one of the few trusted members who often didn't. Even with the reworked Justicar code, the new code did request its members to use their best judgment on time usage, a change that had allowed Justicars to operate around the galaxy without the need to violently escape after a certain amount of time. However, she had not expected to walk in on this.

"I.. Shepard?" Samara said cautiously as she watched the naked interspecies couple in mid act.

"KEELAH!" Tali squealed, running back to the couch and hastily covering herself with the robe, much like a blanket.

Shepard, however, was either too disgruntled to pay much attention to the fact he was fully erect, and nude, as he turned to face her. "Yes, Samara?"

"I had come to inform you of the next mission the Council has asked of you, and if I could join. I did not mean to intrude on such a private moment." Even as a nearly thousand year old woman, she was still having difficulty keeping her eyes away from the human's rather large erect member. She stared for a few moments, before quickly re-meeting his eyes, which held a twinkle of curiosity. "I apologize, I can return at a later time."

"You know, Samara." Shepard stated coyly. "Tali was just telling me a few weeks ago that she thought the asari were one of the more beautiful species in the galaxy. She always had wanted to see how they were so to speak."

"John!" Tali said shyly from the couch.

"What's wrong, Tali?" He asked in all seriousness. "You're not a very good liar, you know?"

"We're married you bosh'tet!" She said slightly hurt. "Quarians don't cheat on our partners, you know I could never do that to you."

Samara raised an eyebrow at the conversation. Her experience with other races telling her to politely leave to stop the arguing couple, but... she would be lying if she said she hadn't been physically attracted to the commander and his presence from the beginning. Never before had she met a man as noble as him, from any species, on their own accord. There was no code for him to follow, no rules to abide by, but regardless he had followed the old Justicar code, besides showing mercy to many she wouldn't have been able to, with no prior knowledge to it. He was an interesting man.

"You know I wouldn't mind, in fact, I'd probably like it. Hell, I could even join if you'd like, it's not cheating if we both are agreeing to something." John said with a hint of humor, trying to defuse the situation.

"I..." Tali said softly. "Samara, do you know what we're talking about?" She nervously questioned.

"You have been sexually interested in the past by asari, and you're reluctant to fulfill your fantasy because you are bonded to another who completes you, even in your own physical needs. You worry that it would cause a rift in your relationship." She stated calmly as the quarian's fingers began to fidget.

"I... well yes." Tali stated nervously.

Samara calmly walked towards the couch, having no shame this time at glancing at Shepard's member, which was unfortunately now flaccid, and sat beside the quarian. "My kind does not view a sexual act between a third member and two consenting individuals in a relationship as a negative influence. If you do wish for this." She said calmly as she reached out and placed her blue hand on Tali's increasingly darker lavender cheek. "I can promise you I have no desire to separate you from your bond mate. I cannot lie and say I do not find him attractive." Shepard chuckled lightly in the background but the females ignored him. "And I have never had the opportunity to share myself with one of your species."

Tali's cheeks were an inferno as the woman stroked her face, both soothing and nerve wracking at the same time. She looked over at Shepard, who had grabbed a seat from the corner and brought it in front of the couch, crossing his legs in amusement as he sat in the nude. "Are.. are you sure, John?" She whispered nervously as Samara took her hand away from the quarian's cheek.

John chuckled. "Go ahead, love."

Tali turned her head just in time to see Samara leaning over, her blue lips connecting with the young quarian's. Her taste was sweet, a uniquely different taste than John's, though nothing would replace the joy of when their lips met. She gasped as the asari grabbed one of her breasts, softly caressing the multiple smaller nipples that Tali had. The kiss ended sooner than Tali would have liked, though she quickly understood why. Samara stood, unfastening the armor around her chest, and the cloth underneath it, revealing her rather large breasts. She didn't stop, however, and hastily removed the lower parts of her armor, along with the dressings. In fact, it was quite a marvel at how quickly the asari became undressed, revealing her beautiful blue form to both of the Shepards.

Samara grabbed the robe covering Tali's lower parts, tossing it aside before straddling the quarians legs. "Are you ready, Mrs. Shepard?" She said, her soothing voice taking on a sultry tone.

She glanced over at Shepard, who seemed rapt with attention at the acts before him, before nodding her head. The Justicar wasted no time, surging with biotic energy before plunging her head, and more importantly tongue, into Tali's moist loins. "Keelah!" The quarian groaned loudly as the asari began pleasing the Rannoch native, her tongue dancing inside of her tight nether regions as one of her hands sensually caressed her inner thighs. Tali placed her hand on the asari's head, both to push it further into her and to caress the soft scalp crests, eliciting a content purr out of the woman. The biotic energy made everything vibrate lightly, furthering the ecstasy on her system. In only a couple of minutes, Tali's body siezed up, her thighs tightening around the asari as she hit her climax, the low groan emanating throughout the posh home.

"Wow Samara." Tali said, panting after the excursion.

"I must admit, that was quite enjoyable." Samara said, licking her lips to accentuate her point. "However, I do believe your bond mate seems a bit neglected." She patted the seat next to her, looking at the rather aroused savior of the galaxy.

Shepard obliged, walking towards the couch and sitting on the left corner as Samara remained in the middle. Moments after sitting, Samara grabbed his erect member, her blue hand flickering with biotic energy, causing Shepard's own biotics to flare around his body. She didn't need to ask, but looked at his quarian wife for conformation. She nodded rapidly, already slipping one of her long fingers into her own glistening slit in anticipation for what was to come. The justicar quickly lowered her head, taking his large member wholly into her mouth as her biotics teased him. Slowly, and with gradually a gradually increasing speed, the asari started giving him an incredible blow job.

Shepard felt her breasts colliding with his thighs every movement downwards, and although he loved his wife dearly, Samara clearly had an edge in his wife in that category. In fact, thinking of his wife, he looked up at the perfect time. Tali had stopped her self masterbation, and instead was on her knees beside the couch. She moved her head closer to Samara's back side, and Shepard heard the asari gasp and pause her motions.

"Oh goddess Tali!" Samara said passionately. "That's incredible."

Tali didn't respond, and Shepard assumed the justicar was finally experiencing one of the best qualities of oral sex with a quarian, the long, and incredibly pliable tongue. The asari continued her oral fixation on the Commander's member as the quarian pleasured her sensitive loins, for what seemed like an eternity, before out of everyone, Shepard decided to halt the actions.

"I think my wife would love a second round with you. And if you keep this up, I'll have to wait for a while before I can rejoin" He said with a wink towards the justicar.

Samara chuckled, before turning towards the quarian before stating calmly. "I'd like to know what your husband feels like inside of me, if you don't mind."

Tali wrung her fingers for a moment, before nervously responding. "But, what if you get...pregnant?"

Samara smiled at the young quarian, softly retorting. "Don't worry Tali. Asari have more control over our reproductive functions than any known race. It will not happen, I can promise you." Tali nodded, so the asari continued. "Now lay down, I'm not done with you yet."

The quarian happily obliged as Samara began intruding into her most private parts orally, Mrs. Shepard happily cooing as the pleasure wracked throughout her body. Her husband, however was much more nervous. Apparently his wife didn't mind, so he placed his erect member near the asari's erogenous zone, which was thankfully -like Tali's- similar enough to a human's vagina that he was sure his protrusion would safely fit.

John entered the asari, the first of her species he had ever penetrated in his life, and grunted in satisfaction. For a woman as old as she claimed to be, the walls along her orifice were extremely pleasing, her biotics creating a slight reverberating feeling as his member fully enclosed itself inside her walls.

The asari's body glowed blue, and he felt the feeling intensify as he began pounding his shaft roughly inside of the woman. It was an incredible feeling, and he was sure at least thirty minutes of this act had passed before Tali climaxed again. It was quite a testament the justicar could take such a forceful pounding while also managing to please his wife in another wonderful orgasm. He pulled out a little before he attained his own release, yet again, as his wife finished her spasms.

"Samara, keelah. You're almost as good as John." Tali said shyly. "but now, I think it's my turn." She said confidently. The lithe quarian squirmed underneath the asari, laying underneath her as the the justicar remained on her hands and knees. The blue-skinned woman obliged as her biotics flared yet again, lowering her own loins towards the quarian's mouth as her own mouth connected with the quarian's. Shepard could not help but stare in pleasurable wonder as his wife and Samara proceeded to '69' each other, as the common term would be.

Still, after a short while, and still extremely aroused – which was hard to resist with the occasional groan of satisfaction from the two women – Shepard felt like, well, involving himself. He looked at Samara, her plump rear less than a foot from his sitting position as his wife's incredible tongue infiltrated the asari's croch. His wife had never allowed him to perform anal sex, citing the numerous possibilities of infection and other nervous remarks mostly pertaining to her own nervousness, but Samara had said nothing of the sort. Without much thought, he spit a small amount of saliva near her anal orifice, and slowly inserted a finger into her forbidden passage. Moments passed, and he snaked in a second finger into the incredibly tight sphincter, taking his time to gently massage the opening. He continued for a few minutes, the asari's ass still unweilding to his attempts to loosen it, before she spoke.

"Shepard, what in Athene's name are you waiting for?" Samara exclaimed for a moment, before returning to pleasing his wife.

John took the hint, and plunged his erect member into the justicar's posterior, her flesh clinging to his shaft tighter than anything he had felt in his life. That, coupled with the vibrations her biotics was some of the most pleasurable sex he had ever experienced in his life. Gradually increasing his speed, he slowly took the cerulean posterior of one of the deadliest women he had ever met. This time, he was unable to control himself, and within twenty minutes, released his seed deep into the asari's anus, though he still continued for another few minutes afterwards; this allowed the Justicar to reach her climax, her biotics flaring into an extremely bright hue for a moment before dying out completely as his wife's orgasm occurred at much the same time.

No words were needed as the trio layed on the couch, Shepard laying down on his side as the asari and quarian cradled each other, both on top of the human they had invigorated. The two women were quickly fast asleep, exhausted by the unexpected events of the day, but just before he fell asleep, his omnitool chimed... the Council hailing him. _They can wait._ He thought to himself as he ignored the call, blissfully asleep with his wife and Samara as they all fell into a blissful rest, cradling each other as if reminiscent of the wonderful love making they had just performed. It was a good day to be the savior of the galaxy.


End file.
